


The nerve; the audacity

by ThreeBeetsToTheWind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't @ Thrawn's art Juna will come for you, F/M, Fluff, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBeetsToTheWind/pseuds/ThreeBeetsToTheWind
Summary: Tiny, fluffy one shot to help me work past some writer's block based on an OTP prompt. It fits in with my fic, Visionaries, but you don't need to read that in order to enjoy this lil ficlet.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The nerve; the audacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the OTP prompt this one shot is based on: 
> 
> Person A: *loses B in a crowd*  
> Hey C, I can't find B anywhere. I'm getting worried.  
> Person C: Alright *cups mouth* PERSON B SUCKS!!  
> Person B: *nothing*  
> Person C: Ok ... THEN PERSON A SUCKS!  
> Person B: *punches their way through the crowd* FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT MY LIL DEMON!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!  
> Person A: Found them. 
> 
> I've really wanted to get back into writing fic and dammit it's gonna happen.

“Good evening, Grand Admiral Thrawn.”

“Good evening, Lieutenant Commander Faro.” He looked pointedly to the empty space next to her and cocked a brow. “Are you, as basic slang goes, going stag?”

Faro exhaled. “Unfortunately I was unsuccessful in securing a partner. However, Correlian brandy has made an excellent substitute,” she responded, almost successfully hiding the inebriated lilt to her words. “But I was under the assumption that you were attending with a partner …?” Her question trailed off as she gestured to his equally empty side. 

“Indeed. I seem to have misplaced my … date.”

“... How long have you been standing here alone?”

“Not a significant amount of time.” 

“Mh-hmm. Would you like some help?”

“Help would be much appreciated.”

“Remember, this was your idea.” Faro inhaled and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting, “Juna, get your fine ass over here!”

Faro scanned the crowd for her friend but only saw Thrawn staring intently at the bottom of his glass. 

“Okay. Time to pull out the big guns.” 

Thrawn looked vaguely concerned but had to no time to protest before Faro’s voice ricocheted across the vaulted ceiling of the ballroom –

“Thrawn’s art is derivative! What a basic –”

Before Faro could finish, a flurry of red hair split the crowd like an ax. One officer who had not received the memo was gracefully shoved out of her path as an incensed Juna barreled toward the source of the insult with harsh words of her own, “– a _deviously_ simplistic interpretation of a discourse inherent to art and –”

Juna marched to a halt and her eyes flew from Faro to Thrawn, back to Faro with slightly more narrowed eyes, and landing finally on Thrawn with a look of fond exasperation. 

“Did you miss me?” Her smile didn’t waver as she took Thrawn’s hand in her own.

“No more than usual.”

“How can I make it up to you?” 

Ever the gentleman and officer, Thrawn brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. 

“I believe making up is only required in situations where one party has committed an act which upset the other party. You have done nothing to make me upset.”

“Interesting,” Juna mused. Still holding his hand, she backed up as if preparing to allow the crowd to once again engulf her. 

“Well, that’s too bad because while you were here conscripting your officers into a search and rescue mission –” she paused and gave Faro a look that said _I’m going to murder you later_ “– I was discussing the possibility of a diplomatic mission with the Captain of the _Star Home_ , whose uncle is the curator at the Hall of Masters in the Fountainhead Palace on Hapes, but if you’re not interested I can tell him we can’t make it and those works of art will remain heretofore unseen by Imperial historians –”

Juna all but squeaked as Thrawn reeled her retreating form back into his embrace. He lowered his lips to her ear. 

“You would do no such thing. I could have you court martialed for treason.”

“Would you be the one administering the punishment?” Juna asked in faux concern. 

“If I must,” Thrawn responded with equal sincerity. 

With a soft push, Juna maneuvered them into the crowd, and the last thing Faro heard was a whispered, “How about I make you a deal …”


End file.
